


Promise

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Marriage, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: One day, out of the blue, they just decided to get married.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Promise

It was a rainy day when Hange asked him.

“Hey, Shortstuff,” they called out to him. They had each been doing their own thing; Hange was curled up in Levi’s armchair having a cup of tea while reading a book about the “car” machine they had seen in Marley, and Levi was idly doing maintenance on his omni maneuver gear on the kitchen table. It was business as usual when the two were together, and the white noise of the rain hitting the roof outside was comforting, making no need to fill the silence between the two.

“Yeah.” Levi replied, more of a statement than a question. He was intent on oiling every nook and cranny of the triggers on the gear, just to be sure they slid well. Using a sword with one available finger was not easy – greasing it was essential.

Hange shifted, turning to look at Levi and setting the book they were reading spine-up on the end table next to them. “I was thinking, right? Why don’t we just go get married?”

He paused, setting the oil cloth down on the table. “Right now?”

“Yeah. Today. Seems like a good day to get married, doesn’t it?” Hange stared at him.

Levi pushed the parts of the gear back together, each one securing with a satisfying _click_. He shrugged and practiced with the trigger. “Four-Eyes, it’s pouring rain out.”

They snickered. Despite having only one working eye now, technically reducing them down to a normal two eyes, the nickname still stuck. “And I have an umbrella.”

“Alright then,” he replied. “Let me put on a nice shirt.”

And so they went, in their matching black slacks, white button down shirts, and long coats. They chose clothes with the least amount of battle stains on them, and the well-shined shoes they used for speaking to the public. The clothes were practical, and primarily out of habit, but they made the pair feel clean and presentable.

The sidewalks were narrow in the Imperial Capital, but nobody was out in this type of weather. They huddled under the umbrella, walking side-by-side past the shops on the way to the courthouse. One in particular was warm and inviting, and after a particularly strong gust of rain, they meandered in together, telling themselves that it would be okay to stop in for a brief moment by the fire.

Inside, they found themselves faced with a dazzling array of simple, but well crafted jewelry. The shopkeeper was friendly, and saluted them on side, to which Levi and Hange both waved her down.

“Are you the woman who made my tie?” Hange asked the shopkeeper, pulling it out from under their shirt. The green stone of the bolo tie shone under the glowing stones from the Reiss chapel.

The shopkeeper grinned. “No, but many years ago, my father did. I’m proud to see you wear it, Commander.”

Hange never wanted to be commander. No, they never wanted to see Erwin pass. The reminder of their best friend’s passing sent a pang through their chest. “Thank you,” they responded, entirely unsure of what to say. What would they say? The guilt of death never seemed too far off.

“Oy, Hange,” Levi called. He had wandered around the shop, perusing the jewelry as if he were looking at tomatoes in the market. “I suppose we should buy rings.”

The statement jerked them out of their memories. “Oh, yeah!”

“I have never known the Survey Corps to wear much jewelry,” the shopkeeper commented. “Is there a special occasion you’re buying for?”

“Yeah, uh…” Hange stumbled, and caught themself. “Yeah, to commemorate our old squad. We’re the only two left, you see. We have to stick together.” It was a lie, and a bold-faced lie at that. They saw Levi turn his head and knew, immediately, that he was hiding a smirk.

Levi placed two rings on the counter in front of him, bringing them into the light. They were simple thin gold bands, with a small clear stone embedded inside. “How about these?”

Hange slipped one of the rings on – a perfect fit. “Yeah, these look nice.”

The shopkeeper shrugged. “They are some of my most sturdy work. They’re popular among the locals, though, especially the farmers. It’s a new method of dipping the bottom of a glass stone in some aluminum, to make it look expensive. They’re very affordable, too!”

“We’ll take them,” Hange grinned.

They left the shop with their pockets and their hearts a little lighter. The rain had calmed down to merely a drizzle, making their journey to the courthouse much easier. After that, it was very quick and easy. Paperwork was signed, the minister pronounced them, everyone was informed they needed to keep their mouth shut, and they were out the doors half an hour later with shiny left hands. The promise was made, formally, but it was a promise that had existed since the day they met.

“Should we get a pastry? My… husband?” Hange joked as they walked home, passing the same shops. More people had taken to the streets now, and the sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds. Soon, the day would be crisp, the streets dry, and the hubbub of daily life in the Capital would once again continue.

Levi gave her a strong case of side eye. “Don’t call me that, Hange.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Hange busted out laughing.

“No, someone might hear you,” Levi replied in a low voice. “Only at the house.”

“Fine, Shortstuff.” They ended up buying a pastry. Hange ate theirs on the way home, and Levi opted for his usual cup of tea with his snack. Once they were back home and hung their coats up, there was this silence in the air. Except, it wasn’t as comfortable as before.

Levi found Hange in their bedroom, perched on the side of the bed with their dresser drawer open. They kept mementos in the top drawer, typically from past expeditions or fun discoveries. They were clutching a photo of Erwin, Hange, and Levi, with the two tall people crowding their arms over the short man. It was a photo he wasn’t happy to take in the moment, but in hindsight, he was glad it existed. It was proof that they were happy at one point, goofing off and making fun of each other.

“Do you think he would be proud?” Hange asked him as he sat down next to them. “He always made fun of us, even before he caught us.”

The memory attached to that one was… embarrassing, in the least. Erwin had walked in on the two one day as they sat in the bath together. Levi had been washing Hange’s hair for them and while it wasn’t the most incriminating situation that Erwin would later catch them in, it became an unspoken agreement from that day forward that he would keep their secret.

“He took our secret to the grave, Hange,” Levi replied. “He would be asking us if we’d like to do whisky shots right now.”

Hange snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I love you, Hange,” Levi reminded them. “I have loved you for so long.”

“Love you too, Mister Husband,” Hange brought him into a deep kiss, the kind of kiss they gave him after yet another one of their troops died in battle, the kiss they only gave him when they finally got to rest in a real bed in a real house and not on the field. It was the kind of kiss that left nothing unsaid.

A week later, he lost them, and while the world he knew was being destroyed around him once again, Levi found himself desperately just wanting to cuddle in bed, rings clacking together as they held hands, and get that kiss from his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading my work. a user on Tumblr asked if I could make a fic about Levi and Hange getting married. so, I did. this turned out a lot more bittersweet than I intended, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it today. much love. x


End file.
